Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 7 = 6$
Solution: Add $7$ to both sides: $(9x - 7) + 7 = 6 + 7$ $9x = 13$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{13}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{9}$